The Night Before Wallace Cup
by Skywa1ker
Summary: Ash and May stayed at a Seven Star hotel 'The Night Before Wallace Cup.' Hi I'm Zoey, a Pokemon Coordinator from the Sinnoh region. Ever wondered what happened that night? If you did. This story is for you. Read and Review my transcription of what happened that night.


**Disclaimer**-

Pokemon or Pocket monsters don't belong to me. They belong to...umm...the owners of Pokemon? Okay I just wanna say that They don't belong to me. Are you happy now?

_Link To The Picture I Was Talking 'Bout._

Is uploaded as Book Pic as the editor deleted the link. And yeah. I don't own it too. I just wrote about it.

* * *

**The Night Before Wallace Cup**

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

Hi! My name's Zoey. A Seventeen year old Pokemon Coordinator from Snow Point City of Sinnoh region. I have Seven years of experience as a coordinator, and I can safely say that i'm a good at it. I meet a lot of people everyday on my journey. Trainers, coordinators and many other people. I have a tomboyish look and battling style, so am not really adored or loved by any boy in a deeper sense. I couldn't care less. I mean business when I battle and the same goes for my lifestyle, until I met him. The trainer from Pallet town. Ash Ketchum.

I never met anyone with a personality like him. Pokemon loving, kind, caring, determined, skillful and...maybe dense? 'Ash Ketchum' My first crush.

Incidentally my new friend Dawn, a coordinator too, is his traveling partner, accompanying him in his quest to conquer the Sinnoh league, all the while she tried keeping up her not-quite-good coordinating skills.

In the beginning I was quite jealous of Dawn being able to travel with him. Every part of my body ached when I saw them together. I-It just wasn't right. But eventually I figured out that the relationship between Dawn and Ash was limited to a mere friendship. He apparently had no interest in her. But her interests, is still a mystery.

Quite a bit surprised I was, as to how Ash kept himself from falling for Dawn. Sometimes I even caught Brock ogling at her. It was quite disgusting to see a boy that aged ogling at an eleven year girl. But no one was to be blamed. She always had that slutty outfit on her which almost showed off her rear...eww.

'Dense.' Thats how I attributed his disinterest in Dawn. Thanks to his denseness, I still had a chance to try him. His denseness saved me...at least that what I thought...until...The Night Before Wallace Cup.

**Zoey's P.O.V**

Dawn was a miserable coordinator. Ash, Brock and I knew that. But I always liked her positive mindedness. With that kinda attitude she could easily achieve what she wanted. Lately, that positive attitude of her began faltering. Reason- she lost two contests consecutively, that too in just the preliminary round. A friend I was. So, I advised her to take part in the Wallace cup that was to be held tomorrow near lake Valor.

"Hey Dawn. Why don't you take part in the Wallace cup?" I asked her showing the contest passes I purchased earlier. She looked up to me weirdly. I motioned her to the television which played the advertisement. "I already registered your name." I said smiling.

"What!" She exclaimed in shock. "I-I'm not ready."

"No need to Worry Dawn." Ash said to her. "Like you always say. You'll be just fine."

"Yeah. It's a great opportunity, Dawn. The contest master Wallace holds this only once in a year and in only one region each year." Said Brock. "Coordinators from many regions come and take part."

She reluctantly took the passes from Zoey and watched the T.V advertisement. Suddenly Ash's poke gear began to ring a message tone. He picked up and read it. A wide smile formed on his face and I swear I saw something move in his pants. I looked away acting unaware of that. The breeder raised a question.

"Who is it Ash?" Asked Brock.

"It's a surprise." He said. His tone garnished slightly with a hint of excitement. I looked at Brock confusedly who returned me a 'Don't know' shrug.

The noon soon turned into an evening as we waited for our surprise guest to arrive. Four of us were at the Lake Valor port's dock. Ash just sat on the platform that edged the sea and was apparently lost in his thoughts. Moments later a small dot could be seen over the horizon which slowly enlarged into a ship, it approached the dock.

"Beauuutifly." A Beautifly flew towards us and landed on Ash's head.

"Heyy, do I know this beautifly?" He asked not so surprised.

"You do silly." A new feminine voice said from behind us.

"Hi Ash, Brock." Said a green shirted boy.

A girl as tall as Ash, wore an orange shirt with black collar and black shorts, completed with a green bandana on her head, approach us. The boy probably her brother who looked barely ten, with glasses unusual for a boy that age, accompanied her.

"Hello May, Max." Greeted Ash and Brock in unison. "It's good to see you."

'What! May as in May Maple?' I thought. She looked familiar. Could she be the same May from Jhoto that I keep hearing on the TV.

"So you're May? Ash's last traveling partner." Said Dawn. "It's finally good to meet. I heard a lot from Ash about you. They call you Princess of Hoenn don't they?"

"OH! Really." She said looking at the raven haired trainer. Her voice clearly teasing Ash, for the blushed bright red. "What did he tell?" She said adding more red to his blush.

I clearly am not so happy with this new character. Is she Ash's girlfriend or something. Only time will tell.

"Hey Zoey. This is May Maple. A coordinator from Hoenn region. She came here to participate in the Wallace cup." Ash introduced her to me.

I was quite good at hiding emotions. "Pleased to meet you Miss Maple. I heard a lot about you. On TV."

"Heyy. You're Zoey right. The top coordinator from Sinnoh last year." She asked me with a hint of admiration in her voice. "I never really won a ribbon cup. It's an honor to meet you." She said shaking my hand. Well at least I have some respect from her.

Ash was unconsciously staring at May. But she didn't seem to mind that at all, it was evident from the way she looked back at him smiling. Suddenly, Pikachu who was resting on Ash's shoulder was lifted off into the sky by two robotic arms.

"Grr" Growled Ash looking into sky, not really happy as his Intimate moment got disturbed. A large Persian faced balloon levitated in the sky. An unfamiliar Team Rocket duo held onto Pikachu laughing out loud.

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch:...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

"Oh please." I weakly said getting tired of hearing the stupid motto too often. I pulled out my Gallade's pokeball. But Ash beat me to it.

"Charizard Destroy them." He roared angrily throwing out a pokeball directly towards the balloon. The fire dragon took to the sky and levitated in front of the balloon roaring, all that before I could even say the word 'Gallade', let alone bring him out.

"Dragon Pulse." Commanded Ash. A green orb of highly dense draconic energy formed in Charizard's mouth which instantly sped towards the balloon carrier. The balloon blew up first and then got blasted away.

"We're blasting off...Again!" I heard somewhere distantly in the sky.

Charizard caught Pikachu effortlessly and returned to ground.

Dawn looked wide eyed at the trainer's anger and Brock just shook his head. But May smiled widely looking at the Raven haired.

After a few moments of settling down later, I suggested the group, that we rest at the nearest pokemon centre. But the new addition had a different plan. May lead us into a Seven Star Hotel.

'Just how loaded is she?' I asked myself thoroughly shocked.

"Umm.. I'm May Maple. I called you earlier. My reservations?" She asked the receptionist.

"May Maple..."The receptionist checked her up in his records and smiled widely. "Yes of course. We've been waiting for you miss May" He said smiling "Are you ready?".

"Yep" May smiled too.

The receptionist motioned us to follow. A door later, a huge battlefield came into light.

"Aah! I thought it was a restaurant." Exclaimed a shocked Dawn.

"Yes it is. Let me explain" Said the waiter. "The owner of this restaurant is not only a successful business man but a skilled battler too. The entry is granted into the restaurant only if you manage to beat him and her fiancé in a tag battle.

The said owners appeared. "I'm Roman." "And Kyle. Lets get this started."

Ash immediately took his position. May walked up to him. "Hey Ash. Lets battle together."

"Ye-Yeah." He strutted.

She giggled under he breath and pulled out a pokeball. "Blaziken take the stage."

"Sceptile I choose you." Said Ash throwing a pokeball. The green forest pokemon landed on the field taking a battle stance.

The two fully evolved starters from Hoenn recognized each other and high fied.

"Wow. Then must go way back." Said Dawn.

"Well, they fought each other once" Said Brock remembering the Terracotta contest.

"MuchLax go" "On to the field Snorlax"

The two evolution forms landed with a thud.

Sceptile and Blaziken looked warily at the opponents. I was really surprised to see them unfazed. The snorlax was twice their size.

"Sorlax" "Much Lax" "Ice Punch on sceptile" They commanded in unison.

Blaziken relaxed folding its hands as Sceptile smirked looking at the incoming attacks, despite the fact that Ice beam could damage it severely.

Snorlax and MunchLax hit sceptile with ice beam only to see the forest pokemon vanish from the spot.

"Sceptileee." It re appeared behind them. I've never seen a grass type move so fast. This must be the fastest Sceptile.

It powered up leaf blade and twisted in the air to gain momentum. Then rammed a blade each into Munchlax and Snorlax. The attack was so powerful that, the two pokemon fainted on the spot.

Roman and Kyle looked aghast. "One- one hit! An-and and SNORLAX!"

"Return" Said Ash and May in unison.

"You guys battle and come fast." Said May. "The food will be waiting." They walked past through the doors where a waiter escorted them.

Normal P.O.V

"Ha! That dinner was really good. Don't you think so Ash?" Asked May in a satisfied tone as she opened the door to the allotted room.

The room was very large but apt for a seven star hotel. Amongst all the fancy stuff were, a large pool, a bath room, a large bed and kitchen, a huge TV mount to the wall.

"Ye-yeah." Strutted Ash again as he reluctantly walked into the room behind her.

May frowned a bit and looked at Ash. "Ash. Why do you act so nervous around me?"

"W-What? I'm not nervous." He defended in vain. "I-I'm just..." He tried to say something.

"Nerrrrvous." May completed in a singsong tone. "You are just nervous that you're alone with a girl in a room." She said giggling as she shut the door.

"Huff" Snorted Ash.

"Oh! Don't be mad at me Ash." She Said. "I had a really hard time finding an excuse to come here and I've travelled all the way from Jhoto just to meet you."

"You came here all the way just to meet me?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "I thought you came here to compete in the Wallace cup."

"Well, that's just one of the reasons. But that's not all. All I want is you." She whined.

"Me huh?" He said with a mixed expression of surprise and satisfaction. "I can't deny that, I too have been itching to see you for a long time. I- I've really missed you." He said finally.

"Oooo! Now that I'm here what do you plan on doing?" She asked posing seductively. Ash blushed furiously as he realised what she meant.

"No-nothing" He said jumping onto the bed and switching on the TV to distract himself.

"Oh well. I expected more." She said faking a defeated tone. "Well, I'm gonna take nice shower." And she slowly began to take off her bandana and shirt revealing her upper half naked only a black bra.

Ash shifted uncomfortably in the bed trying to not look at her but his mind mind begged for a peak. He slowly turned his face trying to take a glance.

May smiled widely "How'd you like it?" She asked quickly.

Ash's face shifted between all shades of red as his grip on the remote tightened. May smiled as she saw the channels change faster than before.

One side of his mind urged him to be a gentleman and get out of room while the other side urged him to rip off her remaining clothing and pull her into the bed.

While Ash's mind fought with itself, May removed the rest of the clothing and wrapped herself loosely in a pink turkey towel. Ash stared at her as she walked into the bathroom. He involuntary followed her but was stopped with a start when May shut the bathroom door with a loud bang.

"Oww.." He groaned heading back to the bed. He turned off the lights and turned on the more comfortable bed lamps. He tried to fall asleep but something in his mind didn't let him. Several minutes later May walked out of the shower covered in the same but slightly damp pink towel.

"Ash?"

"Yeah"

"Are we sharing the bed?"

"Yeah why not? This is the only one bed and I don't think it's a big deal. besides its large enough"

"I don't have an extra pair of clothes. I need to sleep in my towel." She said in a sing song tone.

"Well?"

"Noo." Groaned Ash weakly. "You're making that up. Aren't you?" He whined.

"Nope."

"Well then what do you say? You sleep on the couch?" She asked. "Or should we still sleep together mister Pokemon Master?"

"Option two." He said warily.

"And what do you mean by that." May tried to fake her tone as angry as possible.

She suddenly felt a pair hands on her waist.

"This" Said Ash pushing her onto the bed and falling upon her. She flailed her legs to get free but Ash stopped them with his own. His hand slowly crept onto her chest towards the edge of her towel as he tried to remove it, when may flicked his hand off.

"I'm really impressed." She said after a few moments. "And all of them still believe that you're dense."

He just shrugged. "They are the ones dense, if they still think that way about me."

A few minutes of silence took over the two.

"You know May, it became really lonely after you left for Jhoto." He said in a quiet tone. "Where were you all this time?" He asked as he gently nuzzled his nose against the back of her ear.

"My heart was there for you all time, from the day, first I met you Ash. You just didn't notice." She said shuddering under the pleasure.

She pushed Ash to her side and took of his white vest revealing a toned but modest body. Ash helped her by removing his pants. Now only in his boxers he breathed slowly. But his eyes slowly drifted to her gloomy face.

"What is it May, you don't look so happy." Ash wanted to Ask. But he felt that it would only lead her to more discomfort. He thought of an idea.

"May…" Ash then began to tickle her.

"Ash stop!" May said between her uncontrollable giggles. She flailed wildly to control her laughter and to stop him, but Ash was enjoying her laughter. Unexpected to both the already loose towel gave up and fell down. Ash stopped tickling abruptly and May's face turned beet red.

A few moments of May's blushing later Ash spoke up. "Oh stop acting so shy already." He said flipping her onto the bed and taking a position over her. May's eyed dilated slightly as she put on a puppy dog eyes. Ash's mischievous face softened. Suddenly May's expression changed into a smirk.

"Huh?" Ash looked confused. She swiftly slipped under him and pulled off his boxers. "Hey!" Exclaimed a surprised Ash, turning and falling his back first on the bed.

Before Ash could recover from the sudden change of her mood she took his member into her mouth and started sucking it. Ash looked shocked momentarily but eventually succumbed to the pleasure caused by her wet mouth.

"Mayy..." He moaned pleasurably. A few moments of restraining in vain he gave up and shot in her mouth. The taste made her eyes widened for a second but she took all of it in.

A weird urge took over Ash and he pulled May into a french kiss tasting his own batter. The kiss went on for a while as May rubbed her well developed breasts onto his chest comforting her self. Ash couldn't be more happy.

The long kiss broke as they hastily took in some air to breath. A wide smile broke on both of their faces as the looked into each other's eyes pupils dilating.

"Fuck off Ash." She said completely beside herself. "You taste soo good."

"You haven't seen the half of it." He said with 'determination' unusual for the scene. May raised an eyebrow. "Old habits die hard."

"My turn." He said going for her crotch. She moaned pleasurably as he licked her pussy. This inspired him even more as he began digging her with his tongue. She twisted slightly closing her eyes under the pleasure "Aaash.."

May pushed him off. "Huh?" Ash looked a bit surprised. More shocked he was, when she thrusted him onto the bed and jumped onto him. Inserting his member into her she slowly thrusted herself into a cowgirl position.

"Oh my god!" She bellowed as a slight sting of pain took over her.

Ash looked a bit apprehensive and caught onto her shoulder. She quickly shook his hands off in assurance. Her face calmed down when the pain slowly subsided. She the began to move back and forth riding him. Ash assisted her by thrusting himself into her rhythmically. Her moans echoed throught the room and may be even outside...

_Several Minutes Later_

**Zoey's P.O.V**

"(Sigh)...that battle was quite hectic." Said Dawn. Brock nodded too. To tell the truth, yeah the battle was a bit hard, but not that hard. But it sure took a lot of time. We just successfully battled our way. Brock and Dawn. Max and I were paired against the duo of Roman and Kyle. I purposely had to take Max's side because I didn't think that the poor kid could last long, seeing that he was just a beginner. Anyway, I didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend a night at this 7 star hotel.

But the thing I could't understand was 'Where were Ash and May'. We even had our dinner, but thee was no sign of them even there. The waiter said, they already ate and departed to their room already.

We walked through the corridor for our rooms to hit the hay for the night. Dawn and Brock walked ahead checking the room numbers. I eyed Max from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be calm and alright until...he stopped suddenly. "Come on Max we're falling behind." I whispered to him as I saw the other two walking away.

"Do you hear something Zoey?" He asked my. I can't blame him. Young children always had acute senses.

Curiously I too tried to hear the noise. It came from behind the door where Max stood. I put my ear on the door for some clarity.

All blood in my body flushed to my face as I felt myself blush. It was the noise of someone moaning during and intercourse. I immediately made distance with the door not to interrupt their privacy.

I had no plans of explaining Max about the noises, so I hastily pulled him away by hand. But to my horror he freed himself from my grip and went back to the door. Putting his eye to the key hole he peeped in through it. I covered my mouth restraining myself from calling his name.

A few seconds of peeping later he froze comically. I rushed to his side shaking his shoulder. "Max! Max!" I whispered. No response.

"Ma-Ma-Mayy...A-Ash." He strutted finally, pointing to the door.

My eyes widened. "Where? Lemme see." I whispered out a bit loud pushing away the boy away. I looked through the hole and what I saw made my jaw drop...

May practically bounced on him, all the while moaning uncontrollably, her moans increasing with her pace. Ash was moaning too, but not as much as he was busy ogling her boobs sway wildly. "Damn May. They look much bigger for your age don't they." He asked not able to keep the question to himself anymore.

May glared momentarily silencing Ash. "You're so natural." Said Ash trying to cover up his previous mistake.

"Dont you think we're too young to do this?" He asked her.

"You know what they say 'Love knows know age' " She said giggling.

"In that case." Ash suddenly turned her around. He threw her on the bed with her face first, then rammed his cock into her from behind. A loud moan echoed through and out of the room, which she quickly muffled with the pillow.

Ash placed the same pillow under her torso leveling her ass and comfortably thrusted his dick completely into her. "Oh my gosh.." She exclaimed at the length. "Faster Ash. Faster!"

She then began to thrust backward on him. "Damn it May. Alright." He said giggling as he thrusted into her even faster. Her moans became even louder. "You'll break your spine."

"I'm near it Ash." She said. Ash could reply as he was nearing his climax too. He thrusted even faster and both their moans filled the room.

"Aaassh..." Her hold on the dick tightened as the climax occurred and she fell flat on the bed, fainting. Ash followed cumming in her for the second time in the day and fell on her. He gingerly removed the strands of hair from the fainted girl's face and plated a small kiss on her lips.

Ash pulled out and sniffed his body. Besides the sweet smell of sex, the complete day's sweat made it miserable to smell himself. He grabbed May's pink towel and took off for a shower.

A few minutes later he came out of the steaming bath room and looked around. The sleeping form of May lay naked on the large bed. A small smile plastered on her face.

'Probably drifted off into dreams.' Thought Ash. He put on his jeans and white in-shirt. Ash then covered May's bottom half with his Jacket. Her green bandana lying a few inches away from the head. Ash looked at the handiwork smiling and pulled out his camera...

**A/N-**

**That's that.**

**Finally completed (Sigh),**


End file.
